I Know What Will Make You Feel Better
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Stuffed peppers are my favorite, grandpa."


**A/N:** Since there seems to be no end of this series in sight, I thought I'd put up the titles of all of the one shots at the beginning of each story. They can be read in any order, this is just how they've been written.

**Rain Brings Growing Things**

**A Story to Help You Sleep**

**The Devil Finally Thought to ask Forgiveness**

**Did the Shining Prince Court the Golden Princess**

**I Know What Will Make You Feel Better**

Feel free to leave prompts of what you want to see in other one shots.

* * *

><p>Most children would have seen an abandoned playground as a depressing place. Not Elly. There were more places to hide in here. Right now, she rested behind a large tree, breathing heavily. The chase had been long and hard. But well worth it. She seized up as she heard noise behind her. When the noise was right behind her, Elly teleported out with a giggle. Her giggle grew to full laughter as she watched her grandpa topple over himself because she wasn't where she was supposed to be. "Little witch!" John called from the midst of the leaf pile he had fallen into.<p>

"Can't catch me!" Elly crowed. With a laugh of his own, John teleported to her but Elly ran off before he could touch her. Teleport tag was one of her favorite games.

They continued playing until Elly decided to run by the slide. She twisted to look at her grandpa and misjudged how close she was to the rusting hulk. With a yelp, she went flying, landing in a heap on the other side. "Grandpa!" she yelled.

This time she didn't' move as John teleported over. He quickly looked her over and found that the scrapes on her knee were the worst. "Good thing someone's had their shots," he clucked.

"It hurts," she murmured.

John pulled out a white handkerchief. "Keep this on it until I get back," he ordered. Elly nodded and he teleported out again. When he returned he was carrying three things. A bottle of water, another handkerchief and a band aid. With efficient motions John cleaned the wound and put the band aid on. Then he leaned down to press a kiss to the band aid. "Better?" he asked.

"Some," Elly nodded.

"I bet I know what will make you feel better," John smiled.

"What?"

"A story."

Elly's eyes lit up. "A Jack story?" she asked. She knew what the answer was going to be but she had to ask anyway.

"Not this time," John told her. "But I will tell you one about the Shining Knight and the Golden Princess."

Elly squealed in delight. John teleported to the bench where the Golden Storybook sat. He walked back over to Elly, picked her up and carried her to the swings where he settled her in his lap. "That one," Elly suddenly said, pointing to a number in the index. "The one where they met."

"Good choice," John agreed. He opened the book to the correct page. "Once upon a time," he began.

"Grandpa!" Elly whined. "That's not how this one starts."

John chuckled. "Just making sure you were paying attention."

"I _always _pay attention to stories."

John kissed her hair. "Now," he began again, "it came to pass that the White Queen realized how the Golden Princess was growing. Soon she would need someone to share her life with that wasn't her mother. The White Queen decided not to send out notices as her father had. Instead, she wanted the Golden Princess to develop love naturally, like her mother did. This did not mean however, that she did not think to do some match making.

"The White Queen knew of a knight that was without a cause to quest for. This made him both very useful and very available. The White Queen was certain that once the Shining Knight met the Golden Princess, the two would feel the same spark of attraction the White Queen had felt for the Black King. And this time, the White Queen would be sure that the love would not sour as hers had through the ages.

"It took some convincing for the Shining Knight to come to the castle. Like the Black King, he thought he wasn't right for such a place. The White Queen finally got a promise from him to at least come look around. She knew that was all she would need. Her castle was legendary for the creatures she held inside her park. Many accomplished hunters would have given all they owned to come into her fortress. But the White Queen would not have anyone near her creatures that would not respect them. It was a lesson she tried to pass on to the Golden Princess. Some days she wondered how well that was working.

"Right now, though, the White Queen had more important thoughts on her mind. She knew that the Shining Knight was interested when he saw her menagerie. But what really caught his attention was the Golden Princess. That did not surprise the White Queen. The Golden Princess was just as lovely as her mother had once been. The White Queen did not feel very lovely these days. But her daughter was stunning. Locks of gold, straight and sharp, fell past her shoulders, eyes of clearest blue shown in her face above an adorable button nose and lips that were full and pink. Her skin was tanner than the White Queen's but it brought out all of her assets in the best way.

"The White Queen was certain that everything would work out perfectly. Until the Black King appeared again. The White Queen had been certain that he would never bother her or the Golden Princess again but like a bad penny he crept up on them again. What the White Queen didn't know was that the Black King was there to do more than just stir up their lives again. He had been watching them for some time now. And he had also seen how the Shining Knight looked at the Golden Princess. The Black King realized there was a way for both he and the White Queen to achieve their goals at the same time. The Black King could get the cure he needed and the Shining Knight and the Golden Princess together.

"So he did. He threw the Golden Princess into an enclosure holding one of the worst creatures the White Queen had found. Though the Black King taunted the White Queen about their daughter being in the enclosure, he knew she was in no danger. The Black King had planned it so that the Shining Knight would come in time to rescue the Golden Princess. But the White Queen did not know this. So she was forced to hand over the cure to the Black King in the hopes that he would retrieve their daughter from the creature that the Golden Princess was currently battling for her life. Of course, to do so, the Black King would have had to interrupt the Golden Princess and the Shining Knight. Instead he left with a laugh.

"The White Queen was terrified that the Golden Princess would die until she got down to the enclosure. The Shining Knight was pulling the Golden Princess from the cage and to safety. As the Golden Princess's eyes fluttered close from all the excitement, she breathed the Shining Knight's name. Though she was still worried for her daughter, the White Queen found this to be a very reassuring sign.

"Once the Golden Princess was declared well enough to be up and about again, she went searching for the Shining Knight. Her mother had taught her that it was proper to thank someone when they paid you a kindness and the Shining Knight had done so much more than that. 'May I speak with you?' the Golden Princess asked as she found him in a hallway.

"The Shining Knight bowed politely. 'You are the princess of this castle,' he reminded her. 'It is I who must ask permission to speak to you.'

"The Golden Princess smiled at him. 'There is no need. I now give you permission to speak to me freely whenever you choose.'

"The Shining Knight gave her a crooked smile. 'You are too kind, princess. What is it you wish to speak to me about?'

"The Golden Princess now became somewhat uncomfortable. She was not one to talk openly about her feelings but there was something about the Shining Knight that made her want to speak with him in an open and honest way. 'I wanted to thank you,' she began, 'for saving my life. My mother tells me I wouldn't have had a prayer if you hadn't been near. If there is any way I can repay you, you need only tell me.'

"The Shining Knight ducked his head. 'It is a knight's job to protect those in his care,' he said. 'I was doing my duty. And I am very glad you are alright.'

"The Golden Princess cocked her head as she looked at him. 'Am I only a duty to you?' she asked, full of curiosity and just a hint of something the Shining Knight could not identify.

"The Shining Knight had to pause to gather his thoughts before he could answer her. 'I would not dare to presume to court a princess like you,' he replied.

"The Golden Princess's smile turned coy. 'And what if I wished you to presume such?'

"The Shining Knight was shocked. He had not thought that the Golden Princess would be interested in one such as him. But there was no denying the spark in her eyes. 'I am bound by duty to serve the will of my princess,' he answered. 'And I will follow that duty until death.'

"The Golden Princess felt giddy and wonderful inside. But also very shy as this was something very different from the other suitors she had met. 'Perhaps we could start slow?' she suggested. 'A ride in the morning, perhaps? Or a walk through the garden.'

"The Shining Knight gave a slow nod. 'It would be my pleasure to escort you through the garden, my princess,' he smiled.

"The Golden Princess felt agreed and all was arranged for the next morning. And instead of saying the end, at this time we say THE BEGINNING."

John went to close the book but Elly stopped him before he could close the cover. Her small hands traced the loopy writing that was all she had left of parents she could barely remember. _To our Dearest Elly, Now you can have the stories any time you want. Your Loving Parents, William and Ashley Zimmerman._

"Feeling better?" John asked as he finally, fully closed the book.

"Much better."

"Then I think it's time to go home for dinner. And tonight, we're going to have stuffed peppers."

Elly's eyes lit up with delight. "Stuffed peppers are my favorite, grandpa."

"I know, sweetling."


End file.
